Don't Want to Die a Virgin
by plussizedangel
Summary: I deleted this but changed my mind so here it is again! Naruto and Sasuke one shot on a plain! DUH! yaoi boyxboy don't like don't read this is your warning!


'Die A Virgin'

The pilot's voice crackled over the plane's intercom. 'At the this time please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts we're attempting to make an emergency landing'

Naruto gripped the arms of his chair so tight his knuckles turned white and the first class seat's leather creaked under the pressure. It was the first time he'd ever flown on a plane and it was a flight he'd been forced to take. Tsunade wouldn't let him run or take a boat or anything on the ground. She called it 'keeping up with the times' but as far as Naruto was concerned it was the most ridiculous form of travel he'd ever heard of.

There was an in flight move, 'yes man' what he had seen was hilarious, but now the screen was turning on and off and the time it was on the actors were speaking Spanish. Out the window the clouds had cleared and now Naruto could see the ocean. The previously beautiful view was now one of dark skies and black water. Turbulence rocked the plane turning the little screen in front of Naruto totally off.

'oh god.' He felt like he was gunna piss his pants. His heart was pounding hard in his chest every inch of his body covered in Goosebumps.

Next to him Sasuke sat coolly, his eyes shut, ipod head phones in his ears. Some weird loud music blaring, Naruto could almost make out the words, if he could understand them it was some kind of English screaming shit. He couldn't understand how the Uchiha could be so relaxed in this insane terrifying situation. Momentarily the blond thought about asking the other man how he was remaining so calm, but shook his head and just stayed inside his own terror.

After two more minutes Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he unfastened his seat belt despite the lit up ico telling him not to and rushed to the bathroom. The stewardess tried to stop him but he quickly maneuvered past her and locked in the lavatory door. Naruto unzipped his fly and hastily relieved himself of what could be described as the longest piss of his life. He leaned one hand against the wall and sighed as all his worries seemed to flow right out of him. Just as he was starting to relax the plane shook and he fell back against the door. The last of his pee shot out against the wall and then dribbled down his pants.

'dammit' Sasuke would have a field day with that. The plane jolted again and Naruto slid along the floor until he came to a halt when his splayed legs allowed his exposed dick to be scrunched against the toilet.

"OUCH!" he rolled over in agony holding his injured manhood in his hands. He whimpered in pain and continued to roll around for the next five minutes until the pain dulled. Again he thought about how Sasuke would love this story, and would probably figure out what happened even if the blond didn't tell him.

Momentarily Naruto thought about the look Sasuke would have, how his dark eyes would light up in amusement. The thin pale lips that usually were set in a firm line, would twist up slightly at the edges for Sasuke's version of a smile. Then there was the noise he would make, the deepest chuckle that never really made it to his lips but stayed down in his throat and just rumbled.

Naruto's crotch stopped hurting but he didn't take his hand away instead he held his member gently in his hand and started stroking. He started thinking about Sasuke's mouth again, wondering at how his lips could be so slight but at the same time not be a source of laughter. The blond imagined what it would be like to have those lips touch his skin. He recalled a time during training that the Uchiha had flicked his tongue out to lick off a drop of sweat from his upper lip. Naruto's body shivered at the image of Sasuke's tongue licking a drop of sweat off his body. Naruto's mind plunged him into a fantasy the likes of which he had never known before.

_Sasuke leaned over the blonde's heaving chest. His tongue flicked out to circle around a nipple before sucking it into his mouth. Then moving to the other and giving it the same treatment. Naruto moaned as he felt long fingers wrap around his hard length and grip it tightly before pumping it slowly. The blond writhed in ecstasy burring his hands in the black hair and pushing the head it was attached to harder on his chest.. He moaned louder as the hand started pumping his shaft faster which was now twitching with excitement. Sasuke's mouth began to travel south, leaving little red bite marks as he went. With each nip the blond gave a breathy groan. The Uchiha ran his hands over whatever skin his mouth didn't touch, feeling the muscles twitch beneath the velvety flesh. Naruto held his breath when the brunette was finally staring at his very pronounced erection. A huge breath was sucked into his lungs when a tongue flicked over the tip, followed by lips running down the sides. Naruto moaned loudly when teeth replaced lips and grazed gently over the sensitive skin. A strong hand worked to massage his delicate balls, rubbing them just right. Then the lips were back at the tip pressing hard on it until Naruto fisted his hands in the brunette hair tighter and pushed, forcing himself past the clenched lips and into the hot mouth. He tossed his head back and let out a soft sigh, it was like he had just lost his virginity to the tightest hottest wettest person in the world. He looked down and watched Sasuke slide his erection deeper into his mouth, Naruto began to pant at the excitement. He got up on his elbows so he could watch better. Sasuke sucked him all the way to the back of his throat, not gagging, and then took him further. The blonde heaved breaths as he felt the pleasure of having such a tight moist mouth wrapped around his cock. Sasuke began to bob his head quickly, making Naruto fall back and bury his hands in his own hair. Every muscle in his body was tensing, it felt so good….._

The plane jolted and Naruto hit his head against the door, "fuck!" he took one hand away from his rock hard dick and rubbed his cranium. "what the fuck was that?" (heehee he's talking to himself) he asked no one, referring to the day dream he had just had. 'the hell? When did I start thinking Sasuke was hot, and when did he start turning me on?' even in his confusion, his cock wasn't losing hardness, in fact at the thought of Sasuke it twitched. "now what am I gunna do?" he tried to push it down but winced in pain, figuring his dick had been through enough pain for one day he abandoned that idea. Finally getting off the floor he leaned against the door and let a hand continue to stroke himself. Breathing and moaning softly. The plane shook again and the door opened, Naruto fell out and ended up laying on the ground. (wow he falls a lot heehee) disoriented he looked down the aisle until his eyes came to rest on Sasuke. His tanned cheeks erupted in a bright red blush. He went wide eyed when they made eye contact and wriggled until he was back in the lavatory safely, and slammed the door shut.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at the spectacle. He thought for a moment, replaying the scene, to make sure he had seen it correctly. 1) plane shook, 2)Naruto falls out 3) hand wrapped around an erection 4) eye contact 5) disappeared into bathroom. Yep he had it right. Curiosity over powered his 'I could give a shit' attitude and he unbuckled his seat belt to make his way to the bathroom. Turbulence was continuing to rock the plane but Sasuke was relatively sure footed and managed not to fall. though he did stumble once and almost landed in Sakura's lap. Luckily he caught himself and was sure to roll his eyes at the girl so she didn't think it was an invitation to follow him.

When at last he made it to the lavatory he made sure he was out of the other flyers line of view and pressed his ear to the wall. Inside he could hear an elevated heart beat, heavier than normal breathing and what sounded like moans. His interest was officially peaked.

Naruto's heart was beating, but the embarrassment couldn't manage to kill his erection, in fact it was again intensified. His hand was gripping his dick tightly and pumping it quickly, he couldn't resist the friction was so good against the stiff flesh. His senses were so dulled he couldn't even hear the door handle jiggling. When he finally did recognize the sound it was too late, the door was being shoved open and he stumbled to the other wall.

Sasuke stood in the door way. Taking in the sight before him; Naruto with his pants around his ankles, a very pronounced erection and the shocked/ mortified look plastered on his face. The smirk Naruto had been imagining earlier formed on his thin lips. "well." He advanced on the tanned boy, closing the door behind him. "what's this?" a very well kept secret of Sasuke's, was he was probably the most sexual person on the face of the planet. Though he had managed to keep it in his pants so far, the sight of Naruto's hard dick and seeing him in such an exposed state, was seriously tempting him to break his tradition of celibacy. He flicked the tip of Naruto's hard-on and leaned back against te sink with his arms crossed.

"I…I… was thinking of Sakura!" the blond exclaimed thinking he had found the answer, but he couldn't hold back the grimace that accompanied the mentioning of the Amazonian girls' name. Not to mention his cock started to lose its hardness, that is until Sasuke advanced on him yet again and it saluted again. "Sasuke go away!" he hissed through his teeth, when the boy stood just close enough his pant leg brusged against the tip of Naruto's erection.

The brunette pretended not to notice and pulled out his ipod again, "but Naruto I can't go," he motioned towards his crotch "I have a problem now." Sasuke had decided to fuck the blond and there was nothing the other boy could do about it. He turned on 'I want to fuck you like an animal' and put one of the ear phones in Naruto's ear. "get it?"

The blond was oblivious for a minute until the chorus came on and his eyes grew as big as dinner plates. Before he could respond Sasuke's hands were holding his arms out to the side and his body was pressing against the smaller boy's, who couldn't resist a moan at the firmness of Sasuke's chest and abs.

"Sasuke stop. Please?" but Naruto's plea fell on deaf ears as a hand came to cover his mouth while the other trailed down his arm, his side over his hip and down to his ass. The brunette grabbed it harshly and pulled their crotches together roughly. Naruto's loud groan was stifled by the hand but Sasuke's grunt flew freely. Naruto's cock was crushed, in a good way, against his stomach and Sasuke's shirt. His mind snapped, he just wanted to get off! His hands went to work unfastening Sasuke's pants and pushing them down. The brunette tore his ipod out of his pocket and tossed it in the sink as he sank his teeth into the tan neck. Naruto shuttered and pushed himself against the other's hard body. Sasuke spun him around and slapped the round firm ass.

Naruto's brow furrowed in confusion, this wasn't in his fantasy. Right about now Sasuke was supposed to be sucking him off, not spanking him. "hey what are you doing?" he listened as the paler boy opened his button up shirt and felt the boy's strong arms wrap around his waist and rough hands grip his cock. He gritted his teeth and hissed at the return of the pleasure he had been craving. Sasuke's dick was pressing against his ass cheeks, but he could barely think straight enough to realize it. His hand went behind him to bury itself in the silky black hair as ecstasy coursed through his nerves.

"Naruto step out of those pants." the blond obeyed in his delightful haze. His head was spinning and tiny droplets of sweat were forming on his forehead. "good boy, now spread those legs a little bit" again the blond listened and obeyed. He liked the way Sasuke pressed between his thighs and really liked how the tip of his cock hit against his balls. "very good."

Naruto's head was in a total mist, and the fog that kept him from reason thickened when one hand stopped stroking his dick and traveled all over his body. Trails of goose bumps began to form, and before he knew it his whole body was covered in the small bumps. "oooo" he bit his lips and started to rock his hips into the hand so it moved faster. Behind him Sasuke moaned, and suddenly Naruto wanted him to feel the same pleasure so he grinded back on his dick. The brunette breathed against his ear and gripped one of the tan hips and pulled him back harder, until his thick hard shaft separated the cheeks. "mmm there you go Naruto" the blond was surprised at how good it felt to have a dick pressed against his ass hole, but as the other boy grinded against it his body shivered and he felt his dick twitching. "Sasuke" he braced his arms out against the wall and started focusing on just grinding against the hard cock behind him.

"you like it don't you?" the raven didn't give Naruto a chance to answer as he shoved his fingers into the slightly open mouth "suck em, get em nice and wet" the blond sucked them hard, licking them not sure why, but got them totally wet. Sasuke groaned at the thought of his fingers being his cock, and grinded harder. When he couldn't take it anymore he took his fingers out of the warm mouth and didn't bother waiting before he slid a finger into the even tighter entrance.

Naruto's hips thrust forward away from the intrusion. "what the hell!" The raven's hand gripped his hip and yanked him back, slamming his finger even deeper, stopping the scream that was about to echo through the whole plane by slapping his hand over Naruto's mouth.

"shhh, just wait it'll get better" Sasuke was sympathetic and looked around for something that would help ease the pain. On the sink there was a small bottle of lotion. "here this'll help." he withdrew his finger and smeared the lotion thickly all over his hand. But when he turned around to continue Naruto was facing him with his back side pressed firmly against the wall.

"no chance in hell.!" he bent down to grab his pants but a vice grip around both his wrists stopped him. His arms were pushed against the wall with Sasuke 2 inches from his face.

"now now, you better be quiet. What will the people in the plane think?" he maneuvered their bodies so one of Naruto's legs was wrapped around his hip. "just let me do this and it'll be good I promise" with that he wrapped an arm around the boy's slender waist and inserted a lubed up finger. The tan boy squirmed in discomfort and wrapped his arms around the other's pale shoulders and held tight. "see it's not so bad" Sasuke thrust his fingers in and out slowly then pushed another in.

Naruto whimpered and bit the brunette's shoulder, who moaned and pushed his fingers deeper. The blond dug his nails into the fair skin and tightened his leg around the strong hip. The fingers inside him felt so strange, but it didn't really hurt anymore, it was odd but not painful he decided he would be able to handle it.

Sasuke spun his prey around and forced yet another digit in. the tight heat gripped his fingers refusing to let go. With this new angle he shoved his fingers in deeper, eliciting delightful shudders from the smaller body. "there you go, see" he rammed them in harder. "you like it don't you." he slammed them in fast making Naruto moan loudly.

"oooo do it again" the blond pushed his hips back making Sasuke's long fingers hit that sweet spot that turned his legs to jelly. "oooo yes" his hand found its way to his erection once again and pumped fast. "nnnnnnn!"

The brunette removed his fingers and pushed the tip of his rock hard dick in. He sighed as the warmth practically strangled him. "oh fuck!" he said behind clenched teeth and slid the rest of his thick shaft into Naruto's entrance. It didn't feel like the stretching he had done helped stretch him at all. "you're so tight, relax." despite his overwhelming desire to just fuck Naruto senseless he didn't want to hurt him.

"easy for you to say, you don't have a huge dick jammed up your ass" it didn't register that he had just paid the Uchiha a compliment. His mind was more focused on what was going on behind him, specifically the tugging of usually tight muscles. "do something dammit"

The brunette smirked and pulled out before sliding back in slowly, "like that?" he repeated the motion a few times, listening for that moan that would tell him 'yes just like that' after a few more attempts he hit it.

Naruto stood up a little and started to push back on Sasuke's cock, "yeah!" he angled himself so his sweet spot was hit every time. "oh god…"

The two created a harsh rhythm, each one moving to collide with the other. Sasuke's hips thrust forward and Naruto pushed back on his dick at the same time, all the while both of their hands pumped the blonde's dick. Short little moans and grunts filled the bathroom as the two fucked. Both losing their 'virginity'.

Sasuke's mind was heavy and his chin came to rest on his chest with his mouth open. The tight ass refused to relax its grip around his throbbing dick. He had watched plenty of porn, and masturbated plenty of times but never had he imagined that it could feel this incredible. The heat was literally suffocating, he was short of breath no matter how much he panted. The lotion had done an excellent job of lubing him up and it was warm now, making it seem much hotter. He watched a bead of sweat roll down Naruto's spine only to shiver and drip to the floor when it reached the boy's bouncing ass.

"fuck Sasuke!" the blond hissed, though he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. "I think I'm gunna cum!"

Naruto slammed his ass back ramming Sasuke deeper, he rocked his hips back faster as he pumped his hard cock quicker. He wasn't sure why his erection hadn't gone away, but at the moment he didn't really care. His insides were burning, his stomach in a tight knot, his dick was heavy in his hand as he jacked himself. "fuck I am. I am going to cum." shock detectable in his voice. "fuuuuuuck!" every muscle in his body tensed and released, as his seed shot out into his hand. He groaned loudly, unable to contain it as Sasuke continued to ram his dick into that sweet spot. He was dizzy, his legs were jelly, he could barely stand up. "Sasuke I can't…." With that his knees gave out and he slid down the wall. Only to be caught by Sasuke's strong arm and turned around.

The brunette wrapped the long tan legs around his waist and pushed his cock back in, continuing to pound the boy senseless. He liked the way Naruto clung to him whimpering in a mixture of pleasure and exhaustion against his neck. He could feel his own completion coming.

"Sasuke…hurry" the plane jolted again and Naruto's back collided against the wall, and Sasuke got shoved the deepest he'd been yet. With that he came, the most powerful he'd ever cum. It oozed out of Naruto's ass and down his thighs. They both stood there panting, sweaty and exhausted.

"that was…"Naruto was speechless. His body was shaking and his ears were buzzing, and his ass was starting to tingle. "get the fuck out of me."

Sasuke obliged, reaching for some paper towels to clean up the mess that they made. The room was suddenly cramped, the air thick with an awkward silence.

"Sasuke, I, can we not tell people about that."

Sasuke opened the door while he put in his ipod head phones, "I don't care, I just didn't want you to die a virgin."

Naruto's eyes went wide "DIE!"


End file.
